


Icy Sidewalks and Warm Meetings

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Winter, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Octavia slips on the sidewalk outside of Bellamy's neighbor's house.





	Icy Sidewalks and Warm Meetings

Octavia was only mildly annoyed at her inability to create a mental map of Bellamy’s new neighborhood. And finally,  _ finally, _ she got to his house.

And then she slipped in front of the house just before his.

Groaning, she realized that instead of her slow walk she had moved on to a near run to make it to Bellamy’s on time.

Octavia sat there for a few moments, too cold and tired and annoyed with everything to get up when she heard someone run outside.   
“Are you okay?” the voice said.

Her eyes wandered up to look at him, and she was sure she looked about ready to commit murder. He reached her and just as he was about to put his hand out to help Octavia up, he slipped on the ice, too. Octavia burst into giggles when she saw the look of utter shock on his face.

“Thanks for trying to help…” She realized she didn’t know his name. 

“Ilian. My name’s Ilian. And you are?” He managed to get up as he said his words, walking slowly towards her and putting out his hands.

She took his hands and stood up at a slow pace, replying, “Octavia. My brother’s your new neighbor.” She nodded towards Bellamy’s house.

“Oh, yeah. Well, uh, I’ll be seeing you around here quite a bit then?” He grinned, and it was only now that Octavia was noticing that he wasn’t exactly bad-looking. It nearly threw her off balance literally, but it did throw her off mentally.

She stammered for a few moments and replied, “Probably, yeah. He’s - um. I...yeah.”

“Can I walk you there? Make sure you don’t fall again?”

She used the hand that wasn’t captured by his to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and then nodded.

It was really only a few steps, but the slow pace helped them draw out the short walk.

She immediately felt cold engulf her hand once he let go of it, and she stepped towards Bellamy’s house before turning. 

“Um, I’ll see you later, Ilian.”

He nodded her way, muttering, “Octavia.” He turned and awkwardly walked back towards his house, his attention weirdly on the sidewalk.

Octavia smiled to herself and walked from the cold towards the promise of Bellamy’s signature hot chocolate and smores pizza.


End file.
